Towers Age
The Towers Age (3:00–3:99) is the third named Age in the history of Thedas. When the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux was completed in 2:99 Glory, its two main towers were visible from everywhere in the city and from miles around, and thus the Towers Age was named. Archon Vespasian is assassinated the same day that the Grand Cathedral in Orlais is completed. Chronology * 3:00 Towers: Flemeth is said to be born in the Fereldan village of Highever. * 3:06 Towers: King Caspar Pentaghast of Nevarra dies in his sleep at the age of 127, after a reign of sixty years.Codex entry: Caspar the Magnificent * 3:09 Towers: The Right of Annulment is invoked in the Circle of Antiva for the third time since its inception. Hundreds of mages are put to the sword.description of Magehunter * 3:10 Towers: The Old God Toth awakens, and the Third Blight erupts in the central lands of Thedas with darkspawn coming in greater numbers than ever before. Darkspawn swarm the Tevinter cities of Marnas Pell and Vyrantium as well as the Orlesian cities of Arlesans and Montsimmard. : The Grey Wardens in both of these countries are able to quickly organize a defense, and despite heavy losses in the besieged cities, the darkspawn are pushed back. * 3:18 Towers: Darkspawn ravage the Free Marches, attacking cities along the Minanter River. At first, the Orlesians and Tevinter do nothing, but constant pressure from the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt convinces both nations to send aid to the beleaguered city-states. * 3:25 Towers: The armies of Orlais and the Tevinter Imperium meet in Hunter Fell and join the Grey Wardens in the last battle of the Third Blight. : Toth is destroyed, and the darkspawn are slaughtered in one of the bloodiest battles in history. The darkspawn carcasses are piled into mounds as high as 100 feet and then burned. The people of the Free Marches will not soon forget the image of the burning darkspawn. : Their goodwill is quickly crushed by the victorious armies as they decide to occupy the territories liberated from the darkspawn. Orlais takes the city of Nevarra, while Tevinter takes Hunter Fell. * 3:41 Towers: The Canticle of Silence is declared dissonant by Divine Amara I. * 3:44 Towers: The 'Rebellion of Three Dragons' begins near Qarinus. * 3:49 Towers: Hunter Fell breaks away from Tevinter Imperium. * 3:65 Towers: Nevarra achieves independence from Orlais. * 3:86 Towers: Divine Joyous II is made head of the Chantry. * 3:87 Towers: After many years of argument, the Schism splits the Chantry as the Imperial Chantry within Tevinter elects their own Divine, a male mage named Valhail, at the Minrathous Cathedral. The Imperial Chantry had always taken a more moderate view on magic and argued that mages should be allowed to rule so long as blood magic remained prohibited. They also argued that Andraste was not of divine origin but rather was a mortal prophet with considerable magical talent and that her ascension to the Maker's side did not make her divine, even if she was a symbol of hope. Both these arguments did not sit well with the rest of the Chantry. As the Val Royeaux Divine Joyous II took measures to restrict the power of the Circle of Magi within Tevinter, the Imperial Chantry took action. In Minrathous, the Divine is referred to as the "Black Divine" by most, and Chantry propaganda stirs popular sentiment against Tevinter and the Circle of Magi. : In Ferelden, the local Circle of Magi moves to Kinloch Hold after the original tower in Denerim is razed.Kinloch Hold. BioWare wiki. * 3:99 Towers: The death of the Divine Joyous II in Val Royeaux is celebrated in Minrathous and is declared a holiday by the Imperial Divine. : The Black Age is named as the Chantry calls for retribution against the false Divine of the north. Notes * In an unspecified date within the Towers Age, the Chasind Wilders along with other "terrible things" were led by Flemeth's daughters, the Witches of the Wild. This force invaded the north and were all but unopposed until the hero Cormac led an army of Alamarri fighters and Orzammar dwarves. After a long series of dreadful battles, the Chasind were all but destroyed, and the witches burned. To this day the Fereldans eye the south warily, regarding the Chasind with suspicion and hatred.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 1, p. 9 References Category:Ages